This invention relates to new and useful improvements in wood splitters.
Various types of power operated wood splitters have been used and generally comprise trailer mounted splitting elements which require the wood to be loaded thereon for splitting. In addition, prior devices operate in a small area and this requires either constant shifting of the splitting mechanism or shifting of the wood that has been split.